Amazing
by ShockingReality
Summary: Isabel and Arkarian take their relationship a step further. Set between the Dark and the Key. Rated for sexual content.
1. Interrupted

The Guardians of Time belongs to Marianne Curley, not me. I'm just borrowing the two best characters for a little while. :)

* * *

><p>Isabel was still having a lot of trouble accepting the whole agelessness thing. It had been a 3 or 4 months since they had recovered Arkarian and Lorian had granted her the gift, but she just couldn't quite get her mind around the idea. She still felt so... <em>normal. <em>For some reason, she had expected to feel different. To feel like something had changed.

And then there was the blossoming relationship – another thing she couldn't quite get her head around. Arkarian was just incredible – she couldn't quite think of the exact words to describe him aside from perfect. When their eyes met across meetings, her legs turned to jelly. When he pressed his lips against hers, so gently but yet so full of passion and desire, he made her feel like he had been waiting all of his 600 years for her and for every moment they shared. When he held her close, she thought her heart would leap out of her chest. And she felt, with every inch of her soul, that she would feel that way for as long as she lived.

Finding time to be together was difficult at best – Matt scrutinized every moment they spent together, and Arkarian was kept busy with his usual duties for the Guard. Today was Friday, and she hadn't seen him since last Sunday – and her heart ached for him. As a result, she was moody, snapping at Matt, Jimmy and her Mother for no good reason. Matt, as blockheaded as he was, took a while to realise that she just wanted to be left alone. Jimmy was much more tactful, and left her alone aside from fetching a hot chocolate as it got late and darkness fell. Her Mother, bless her, had made an attempt to have a girl talk with her – assuming, not completely off the mark, that she was having 'boy troubles'. Assuring her that no; nobody had upset her, Isabel managed to usher her out of her room and shut the door. She leant her back against it, shutting her eyes and sighing. She had half a mind to escape this house and make her way up to that mountain to see him.

She opened her eyes, stepping away from the door, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the very subject of them materialising in front of her until she had walked right into his open arms. She almost let out of yell, but her eyes flicked upwards and met Arkarian's and she couldn't help but throw herself at him so hard that the pair of them both fell back onto her bed.

"I missed you," he spoke softly, pulling her close to him and managing to kiss her forehead despite their awkward position.

"I missed you, too." She replied with a smile, sitting up and pulling him with her. They managed to shuffle to the head of the bed and Arkarian sat with his back to the headboard, folding her into his arms. They sat that way for a while, merely happy to be in each other's presence, before Isabel turned her head to him to ask a question which had been forming since she first saw him appear.

"How did you get here, anyway?" She thought he needed to be able to see where he was going to be able to use his wings to get there, and he certainly hadn't been here before. Not to mention the risk of being out in the mortal world.

"Jimmy was at the mountain earlier and he told me that you were desperate to see me. He showed me this place through his thoughts so I'd know where I was going. He's also going to keep anyone from bothering us for a while." His fingers were unconsciously trailing down her spine as he spoke, which she found somewhat distracting.

Well, Isabel thought, she had never appreciated having Jimmy in her life quite so much before. Looking up at Arkarian's face, she saw that his face appeared tired and drawn, and she reached up a hand and trailed her finger along his cheekbone. "You look so tired. Has it been a hard week?"

He nodded, lifting his hand to cover hers and lacing their fingers together. "It's been busy, yes, but it must be done. How about you? How has your week been?" Lifting their entwined fingers to his lips, he kissed each of her fingers in turn.

"It's been alright." She shrugged a little, and sighed. "Boring, really. Matt's been driving everyone mad with his negativity, and I think Ethan has no idea what to do about that." She tilted her head up, pulling her hand free from his so that she could rest it on the back of his neck. Their eyes met, and she saw a spark there in his eyes, and she realised his lips were so, so close...

He lowered his head to hers, their lips meeting in the middle. The reaction was immediate. She spun in his arms so that she was straddling his lap, one hind diving into his hair while the other rested lightly on his collarbone. His hands were both low on her waist, pulling her close to him, one thumb brushing the bare skin above her jeans where her t shirt had ridden up. The action sent shivers right through her. He noticed and smiled against her lips for a moment. So far, kissing in this sort of way was the extent of their exploration of one another, and Isabel found herself hoping that this time he wouldn't draw away, apologising, saying they had forever, that they didn't need to rush.

Arkarian's kisses were so passionate, so full of love. She craved that when they were apart, craved being with him and seeing him smile, seeing him show how old and young he was at the same time, hearing his exuberant laughter that she had rarely heard before becoming a _couple _and now she heard all the time.

He paused for a moment, drawing away from her, and she looked into his eyes and whispered "Don't stop now – please," and it seemed that was all he needed. She was surprised as Arkarian pushed her back, reversing their positions, and then she was laid on the bed with Arkarian hovering over her. He trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, leaving what felt like blazing heat behind. She caught his mouth with her lips, and her hands were under his shirt, feeling his smooth muscles tighten under her touch.

She wondered what he would do if she took it a step further, and decided to gamble – fingering the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it upwards and was somewhat surprised that he helped to shrug himself out of the neck and sleeves. She wondered if his week had been harder than he had made out - if he was tired and fed up of working so hard and was seeking comfort from her in this way. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself, but she had different visions of how she had wanted to lose her virginity, really, and on her little single bed while her family was home wasn't really part of that plan.

Even with that thought in her head, though, she was helping him to tug her own shirt off, stifling a moan as he trailed his lips down her stomach and back up, his thumbs tracing the outline of her hips that were visible above her jeans. She hooked a leg over him, drawing his body closer. Well, if _this _felt so good, she could only imagine what else he had in store for her.

It was then that his eyes darted open and he looked towards the door. Isabel, now she was paying attention, could hear the approaching footsteps. "It's your Mother," Arkarian gasped out, forcing their lips apart as he sat up and grabbed for his shirt, shoving it on at lightning speed. "Jimmy's trying to divert her, but she seems pretty determined!"

Isabel grabbed her own shirt and forced it over her head. Arkarian leaned over, quickly, to press a quick kiss to her forehead, before he tore himself away and used his wings to get out. Isabel stood up and moved over to her window, opening it up in the hope that it would help her cool down. In the mirror, she could see her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy. Fixing the latter, she sat back down on her bed just as her mother walked in.

And as she begun to talk about how 'boyfriends don't matter at your age, sweetheart' and that she ought to 'focus on your schoolwork and let the right boy find you', Isabel wondered how it would be when she eventually had to leave here, as her body stopped growing older and she had to withdraw herself from society. She wished she could tell her Mother about Arkarian, because she knew that she would love him, but she just couldn't... and that thought made her sad enough that she didn't try to get her mother to leave, but sat with her and listened to what she had to say, even if she was completely wrong.


	2. An Early Visit

When Isabel woke in the morning, a pale light was barely streaming through her window. She checked her clock – 5:30am. She climbed out of bed and quickly got ready, deciding that going to see Arkarian this early should guarantee them a couple of hours together, at least. Scribbling a note to leave for her Mum and Jimmy about how she was going for an early morning hike with Ethan, she opened the door and slipped out, careful to shut it quietly behind her, before setting off at a brisk walk.

When she reached the mountain entrance, the door was open. She slipped inside and made her way to the control room, but he wasn't there. She stood for a moment, unsure of what she ought to do, when she heard soft footsteps making their way towards her. When he appeared, it took all she had not to jump on him immediately. He was wearing a pair of black boxers that sat low on his hips, showing off his entire toned-to-perfection body. She was surprised to see that he didn't even have any kind of sleepy look on his face, considering the time – he was smiling at her, and he opened his arms to invite her to him. She walked to him and allowed him to take her into his arms, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," She said, tilting her chin up towards him. "But I woke up early and I couldn't resist coming to see you." He smiled at her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It's alright. I -" She leaned up and cut off his sentence, capturing his lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling his body close, pressing herself against him. Perhaps they could start up where they'd left off last night...

He pulled away from her lips with a gentle sigh, and rested his forehead against hers. "Isabel..."

It sounded like just saying her name was an effort. "I don't want to rush anything with you. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything just because I desire it. Last night... I almost lost control, and if we hadn't been interrupted, I don't know if I could have stopped." His hand was caressing her cheek; their bodies still close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from him.

"You're not making me feel like I _have_ to do anything, Arkarian. I _want_ to show you how much I love you – just as much as you do." She dropped her face a little, a blush tingeing her cheeks as she went on, "But... I'm not very experienced... I haven't –" She paused there, hoping he got the point, and it seemed he did as he pressed his lips against hers again.

He broke away again, but turned her around and with his hand on the small of her back, led her towards a room that she assumed would be the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them, he captured her lips again, turning and pressing her against the wall. She kissed him back with a passion, and then his hands were roaming her body, stripping her shirt off in a quick motion.

"I have a _distinct _disadvantage here," he said, meaning his lack of clothing. He pulled open the fastening of her combat trousers and she was suddenly so glad she had put on her favourite matching underwear. She slid out of the trousers, and then he was lifting her up, inviting her to wrap her legs around his middle, pressing them together in a way that made her gasp. His lips found her neck, and the spot below her ear that made her knees feel like jelly.

His arms were underneath her again, holding her against him as they left the wall, and it was only then that she noticed the giant kind size bed in the middle of the room. The bed wasn't made, but that was the greatest observation she was able to make before he was laying her back on it. His breathing was hard and heavy as he looked into her eyes, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Are you sure?" Worry reflected back at her from his eyes – worry that he was going to hurt her, worry that she wasn't certain this was what she wanted. Her response was to pull his lips back down to hers, nipping his lower lip and making his breath hitch. She trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, but her access was limited since she was lying beneath him, so she returned to his lips.

He reached his hands behind her, and she lifted herself as best she could to help him. Her bra came undone and he flung it to the side, running his lips lower, sucking and nipping and licking and making her gasp and a fire start in her stomach. She had always thought, always been told, that first times were usually fumbling and embarrassing, a clash of self confidence issues– so her friends had told her about theirs, anyway – but this was anything but. She supposed that was one of the perks of having a 600 year old boyfriend.

Soon they were without any clothing at all, and she started to feel nerves settling in her stomach. She touched him, and he was biting his lip and gasping. And then it was him touching her, and it was all she could do to not moan his name and tell him to get on with it and stop being such a _tease. _His eyes crinkled with mirth, but he didn't laugh at the thoughts he had heard. She lay back, and he crawled over her. She wrapped her legs over him, and she knew that her nervousness was shining out of her eyes to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and after some initial twinges of pain as her body accommodated him, they were fused together and she could feel rush after rush of pleasure shooting through her body.

So _this _was what the big deal was all about...

After, when she had cried his name and he had cried hers and they had collapsed together, he whispered to her how much he loved her. They crawled under the bed covers, their legs tangled together, her body pressed against his, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You're amazing," she said to him, smiling. "That was amazing."

He smiled back at her, and she saw nothing but love in his eyes. "So are you. I do love you, Isabel."

She knew he meant every word, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before snuggling into him, using his chest as a pillow. They still had plenty of time before anyone would interrupt them, and they spent that time conversing in soft words, talking about their hopes and dreams as though there was no threat to the world, no prophecy, and they were just two people who were in love with no worries in the world.


End file.
